


Thursday

by AJ_1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_1997/pseuds/AJ_1997
Summary: 02.沉淪「如果你想要的話，我可以這樣的……」「只要你不要再不理我，要我做什麼都可以。」這句話，彷彿是潘朵拉的盒子，打開了，便是萬劫不復。
Kudos: 2





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> 02.沉淪
> 
> 「如果你想要的話，我可以這樣的……」
> 
> 「只要你不要再不理我，要我做什麼都可以。」
> 
> 這句話，彷彿是潘朵拉的盒子，打開了，便是萬劫不復。

正值失戀期的斑斑，心情失落不已，他一如往常的在家裡喝著悶酒，金有謙卻不請自來的出現了。

他知道金有謙喜歡自己，所以他更要裝作什麼都不知道。

一直以來，他把金有謙當作最親的摯友看待，對他而言，金有謙甚至是人生中Top2的朋友。

就是因為如此，他才不想破壞這樣的友誼。

可是自從那一晚，一切都改變了。

他和金有謙上床了。

金有謙勾住自己的脖頸，那雙柔軟的粉色嘴唇貼上了自己的唇，青澀又主動勾住他的舌交纏著。

明明是想拒絕的，可是當雙唇分離時，他看見對方因親吻，而變得迷離的眼神和泛紅的臉頰，他卻忍不住的捧著對方的臉蛋又吻了下去。

等他再次醒過來時，金有謙正靠在他的懷裡睡著，全身上下都佈滿著紅痕，是他留下的。

斑斑此時覺得他的太陽穴在隱隱作痛。

為什麼事情會變成這樣呢？

斑斑把這一切都歸咎於，是因為他的情緒太不穩定了，是因為金有謙的臉蛋與身體太過美麗了。

他衝衝從床上起身，慌慌張張的穿好衣服逃開，即使是在他自己的家，他也不想在這裡多逗留一分一秒。

他沒膽回家，不回電話不回訊息，就這樣躲著金有謙，到晚上了才終於敢回家。

這個模式也一直持續到團體練習的那天，他才和金有謙見了面。

斑斑裝作若無其事的模樣，悠悠的踏進了練習室，他能感受到金有謙的視線，但他迴避了對方的目光。

到了開始練習的時候，斑斑才敢看向正在跳舞的金有謙。

很像瘦了？黑眼圈怎麼變重了？

天氣那麼冷怎麼穿那麼少？

今天的金有謙穿著V領口的條紋上衣，漂亮的鎖骨一覽無遺，纖細的腰身隨著舞蹈動作扭動著，斑斑看了看，不自覺的盯著出神。

『斑米…好喜歡你…』

要瘋了。

怎麼又想起來了呢？

只是看著金有謙跳舞而已，明明再平常也不過的事情，卻讓他想起了那天的情況。

想起金有謙在他身下的模樣，想起金有謙帶著奶音的呻吟。

他該死的硬了。

斑斑暗暗在心裡罵了句髒話，一邊慶幸現在是休息時間。

寬鬆的運動褲巧妙的掩蓋住勃發的性器，他神若自如的起身，緩緩走到廁所，關上廁所隔間的門後，才衝衝的脫掉運動褲和四角褲，那根性器有精神的彈了出來，他大手一握，便開始自慰了起來。

此時此刻，斑斑腦海裡想的人，是金有謙。


End file.
